


Harry And Draco's Bad Day

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [217]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Up, So Married, Take-Out and Candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: “The whole world feels wrong when things between us aren't right.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Harry And Draco's Bad Day

Harry had endured quite the most dreadful day. 

Draco and he had argued during breakfast and he had stormed away without sharing their usual goodbye kiss. Work had been foul: the wizarding criminals of London were especially insolent and aggressive and – to top it all off – he had missed the last slice of chocolate cake in the canteen. 

He came home to the most wonderful surprise. 

Draco had brought take-out, had lit candles and had a glass of wine waiting. 

“Sorry I was in a snit earlier,” Draco apologised. “The whole world feels wrong when things between us aren't right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
